


Jealousy

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Waverly Earp, Jealousy, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, wayhaughtweek2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Day 5 - prompt: jealousy
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628212
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OdaatloverAO3)!

Waverly and Chrissy sat at a table in one of the city bars that Saturday night, sipping their drinks as the music blared overhead. They were overdue for some catching up, especially since Waverly had been a little preoccupied with a certain redhead.

“So, tell me about this girl you’ve been seeing.” Chrissy playfully wiggled her eyebrows.

A shy smile spread across Waverly’s face as she looked down at the table. “Well, her name is Nicole, she’s a police officer, and she’s absolutely beautiful.”

Chrissy looked up in thought. “Redhead?”

“Mhm.” 

“I’ve seen her a couple times at the station. She’s hot,” the blonde nodded in approval. 

“ _Very_ hot. And she’s the most caring person ever. I know this sounds cheesy, but she makes me want to be a better person.” Waverly bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her index finger slowly running along the condensation of her glass. “And she’s _great_ in bed...” She quickly took a sip, blushing at the small squeal coming from her friend.

“Okay, you have to tell me everything. Spill!”

“Everything?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay well not _everything_. I mainly just want to know, on a scale of one to ten, how great are we talking here?”

Waverly leaned in and replied with a smirk, “I don’t think a number high enough exists.”

“Oh my god!”

“Chrissy, it was seriously the best sex of my life! I mean, I’ve never even made myself come like that. And she gave me _eight_ orgasms before even giving me a chance to offer anything in return. I could barely even walk yesterday.”

“I’m so jealous! I hate being straight,” Chrissy complained. “There are a lot of great guys out there, and they really are so cute and sexy, but I’ve never had that many orgasms. The most I’ve had is maybe three, but I can’t tell if that last one was just one really long one or two that were back to back.” She shook her head.

“I haven’t either! I didn’t even know it was possible! But I don’t know if that’s a woman thing or a Nicole thing. She’s truly something else.” A wide grin spread across Waverly’s face as she thought back to that night. She could almost feel Nicole’s fingers up her inner thigh as she whispered naughty things in her ear. She squeezed her legs together and closed her eyes, knowing that it wasn’t the time and place to be getting herself worked up thinking about that.

Chrissy smiled at her friend, genuinely happy for her, when a couple of women sitting at the bar across the room caught her eye. She drew her eyebrows together in concern. “Uh, are you two nonexclusive?”

Waverly gave her a curious look. “Not that I’m aware of. Why?”

“Because she’s sitting over there having drinks with some blonde chick.” She pointed behind the brunette.

Waverly whipped her head around so quickly that it almost gave her whiplash. She and Nicole hadn’t talked about being exclusive, considering they had only been on a few dates and had sex for the first time a couple of days ago, so the conversation just hadn’t come up yet. Waverly just assumed she was the only one that Nicole was seeing, but maybe she was seeing other people? She didn’t feel like she had a right to be upset about it since they weren’t actually in a relationship, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let herself lose without putting up a fight.

“I’ll be right back,” she seethed through gritted teeth before getting up and marching across the bar.

Nicole looked at the brunette in surprise when she spotted her approaching, and slowly removed her hand from the other woman’s arm. “Hey Waverly. I didn’t know you were here,” she said with a small smile.

“Hey baby,” Waverly greeted as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

The gesture was so unexpected that Nicole had to grab onto the counter to keep herself from falling out of her stool. Of course, she didn’t mind the kiss one bit. She tried to follow Waverly’s lips when the brunette pulled away, but they were gone. She opened her eyes and looked at Waverly like she had just had the air knocked out of her.

“Hello, I’m Waverly,” she smiled as she kept one hand territorially wrapped around Nicole’s bicep while rubbing her thighs with the other.

The blonde looked half stunned, half amused. “I’m Julie. It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you. But I have to say, you’re not at all what I expected. I thought you’d be a little more...shy.” She looked over at Nicole, who just gave her a confused shrug in return.

“Oh, no no Julie. I’m far from shy.” She gripped Nicole’s arm tighter. “But I have to say, Nicole’s told me nothing about you.”

“Yeah that’s my fault. I just kind of showed up unexpectedly.”

“Sounds about right.” Waverly’s smile was so fake that anybody could see it, including Nicole, who just looked at her in confusion. She had no idea what was happening or why Waverly was acting this way.

“I didn’t even give Nicole enough time to get the spare room ready, so I had to sleep in her bed, which wasn’t as much fun as the other sleepovers we’ve had,” she chuckled lightly.

Waverly’s smile quickly turned into a scowl. Without hesitation, she reached for the woman’s cosmopolitan and threw it at her with an angry grunt, splashing the pink liquid all over her white top before slamming the glass down onto the countertop. The blonde gasped as she shot up from her stool with her elbows up in the air, looking down at her ruined outfit in devastation.

“Waverly, what the hell?!” Nicole was both angry and confused as she scrambled to grab a few napkins as quickly as possible.

Waverly confidently took a step towards the woman, holding her head up high and making herself slightly taller. “Look _Julie_ , I don’t know who you think you are, but Nicole is _mine_. So you better back off, or next time I’m bringing my shotgun. Got it?” She folded her arms sternly across her chest as she glared at the woman.

The blonde, still a bit shocked from her favorite blouse being ruined, looked over at Nicole, silently begging for back up.

Nicole blew out a sharp breath through her teeth as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Waverly, Julie is my _cousin_. She’s on a business trip and decided to stop by when she realized Purgatory was on the way.”

Waverly’s eyes widened, and she slowly turned her gaze from Nicole towards the furious woman. “Oops,” she grinned. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea! Here, let me help you.” She grabbed the napkins and tried to wipe her off, but Julie just shook her head and took a step back. 

“It’s fine, you’ve done enough. I’m going to the bathroom to try to rinse this stain out.” She shook her head and sighed as she left.

Waverly pursed her lips and swung her hands around back and front while bobbing her head to the music and ignoring Nicole’s eyes burning into her skull. After too much awkward silence, she finally glanced over at the redhead with a smile. “She seems great.”

“Come here.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and led her out the back door and into the small alley where they could talk in private. 

Waverly knew she was in trouble. She just hoped that she hadn’t completely ruined what she had with Nicole.

“What the hell was that Waverly?!” Nicole asked in a firm tone as she gestured toward the door.

Waverly sighed as she dropped her face in her hands and shook her head. She was ashamed and embarrassed. “I know, I’m sorry. I overreacted.”

“Uh, you think? I had just finished telling her about how much of a sweetheart you are, and then you just show up out of nowhere and act like that!”

A small smile crept onto Waverly’s face as she bashfully twirled her hair around her fingers. “Really? You think I’m a sweetheart?”

Nicole lowered her eyelids. _“Waverly.”_

The brunette sighed and dropped her hands down. “Okay, I’m sorry. I just got really jealous, okay? I saw you touching her arm and something came over me.”

Nicole rested her hands on her hips. “Do you really think I’d be hitting some other woman when I like you like crazy?”

Waverly looked at her in slight surprise. “You do?”

“Of course I do.” Nicole sighed as she stepped towards the smaller woman and wrapped her arms around her as she looked down at her with a sweet smile. She brushed the woman’s light brown hair back and tucked it behind her ear. “I thought that was pretty obvious the other night.”

Waverly audibly swallowed as she looked at Nicole’s lips until they connected with hers. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, running her hands all over Nicole’s strong back through her well-fitted button up. When she felt Nicole eagerly pushing her back against the brick wall, she let out a small gasp.

Nicole hungrily kissed the brunette, feeling like she just couldn’t get close enough to her. She pushed her knee between Waverly’s legs, earning a moan from the girl, and quickly covered her mouth with hers to keep her quiet. As she rocked against her, she hastily moved her lips down to Waverly’s neck and placed hot kisses on her sweet skin. 

After a couple of minutes, Nicole pulled back and panted as she looked into Waverly’s eyes, which were dilated from arousal. “Julie’s leaving tonight. What do you say to coming over later for round two?” She smirked as she slid her hands around to Waverly’s backside and squeezed.

Her eyelids fluttered in reaction to Nicole touching her, which always felt like electricity running through her entire body. “Give me a time and I’ll be there.”

“Perfect.” She gave one more kiss while holding the brunette tightly against her body, before pulling back and gesturing for Waverly to go first. She looked down with a grin and smacked Waverly’s ass, causing the smaller woman to giggle as they went back inside.

While Nicole headed for the bathroom help her cousin, Waverly went over to where Chrissy was sitting and collected her things. 

“There you are! Are you okay?! It looked like you were about to brawl with that woman!”

“Yep, everything is fine. That woman turned out to be Nicole’s cousin.” 

“Ouch.” Chrissy looked at her friend sympathetically. “Are you in trouble?”

Waverly bit her cheeks. “I hope so. I guess we’ll see what kind of punishment I receive when I go over to her place tonight.” She winked.

“Oh my god, I hate you so much!” Chrissy replied with her jaw practically on the floor. “You better call me tomorrow!”

“You know I will.” She dug around her wallet and pulled out some money before dropping it on the table. “I hate to cut our hang out short, but I need to go home and freshen up.”

Chrissy waved her hands. “No, go. We can hang out another time. Please, have a great time tonight.”

“Okay.” Waverly sighed in excitement before picking up her drink and gulping it down. She set the empty glass back on the table and gave the blonde a short head nod. “Okay, I’m leaving.”

“Bye,” Chrissy sang teasingly with a playful grin.

“See ya later,” Waverly smiled back, placing a hand on her shoulder for a short second before leaving.

Chrissy shook her head and chuckled as she took a sip of her drink. “So damn cute.”


End file.
